1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional paper that is suitable for use in a broad range of office printing equipment including black and white copiers, color copiers, laser printers, color laser printers, inkjet printers, liquid toner digital presses, fax machines and other printers and copiers employed in an office and the like. More particularly the invention relates to gloss coated multifunctional paper that can be used in a broad range of office printing equipment including inkjet printers, electrophotographic copiers and printers and liquid toner digital presses, having excellent ink absorption and toner adhesion properties and providing excellent image quality and reliable runnability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital printing has gained significant market growth in the recent years due to the advantages of on-demand printing, personalized and variable data printing, and rapid growth of digital photography. Paper industry is constantly attempting to develop new paper grades for digital printing. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,780,356, 4,892,787, 5,053,268, 5,281,467; 5,714,270, 6,150,289, 6,465,082, and 6,534,156; and U.S. patent application Publication 2003/0048344.